The present embodiments relate to a cooking grate with integrated venting and cooking surfaces for a cooking appliance, and particularly, but not limited to, a cooking grate for a gas range.
Various cooking grates have been proposed in the art for cooking appliances. Often, an oven vent is vented or exhausted behind the cooking grate through a vent cover or trim piece within the backguard of the oven. Therefore, the trim piece is separate from the cooking grate.
There may be several disadvantages associated with these vent covers or trim pieces that are separate from the cooking grate such as, but not limited to, undesirable additional cost of materials, labor, and time associated with manufacturing, cleaning, and/or installing the separate components.
Thus, there is a need to integrate the cooking surface and venting surface into a cooking grate.